Tu Muerte es Mi Muerte
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: Mi mejor amigo Jackson Overland llegó, se quedó y nos abandonó demasiado rápido. Recuerdo cuando lo conocí como si fuera ayer... Si me lo permiten se los contaré. La vida de Jack Colono es narrada por una vieja amiga de Burguess, Two shot completo. Porfi lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Okey! Este es un two-shot (¡Mi primer two shot!) sobre la vida de Jack Colono en Burguess, narrado desde el punto de vista de una buena amiga de Jack. Decidí hacerlo así para expresar que pasó después de la muerte de Jack. Es laaargo, cuenta desde que es pequeño hasta la muerte. Espero y les guste, y para que se sepa, lo tenía incompleto desde hace mucho pero no merecía morir en el tintero (por así decirlo). No aburro más. Un beso psicológico muaa!.**

*0*

******Tú Muerte es Mi muerte**

Recuerdo mi vida perfectamente como si tan solo se hubiera terminado hace segundos… esperen, así era. Estoy tumbada en el piso de mi casa en medio de un incendio, aferrándome a la vida solo unos segundos para recordar lo poco que había hecho dentro de mi corta existencia.

Mi nombre es Juno Everly, pero todos me llamaban June, como el mes en el que inicia el verano. Solía vivir en el pequeño poblado de Burguess en la tercera colonia de Inglaterra, Pensilvania. Mi familia se había mudado ahí mucho antes de mi nacimiento, ellos decían que para ir en busca de una vida mejor para ellos, sus hijos y para mí… aunque en realidad no me lo parecía.

Burguess era un pueblecito agrícola y bastante pobre. Las casas estaban hechas de madera, la única calefacción constaba de hogueras comunes en el centro de cada colonia y las ofertas de trabajo eran muy limitadas. Para mis padres sus únicas opciones de futuro eran ser o un leñador o una costurera. Sin decisiones, ni lugares de donde escoger, aunque siempre estaba la opción de ser pastor o agricultor, aunque con lo que ganabas podrías morirte de hambre en pocas semanas.

-No quiero trabajar, ni casarme, ni hacerme vieja nunca-. Le comenté en una ocasión cuando tenía 8 años a mi mejor amigo, cuando ambos estábamos en la copa de un árbol.

-No lo hagas, pecosa-. Me respondió simple al tiempo que me lanzaba un puñado de hojas secas a la cara. No me molesto demasiado, pero le bastó para ganarse que lo tumbara del árbol con un solo movimiento, él no era muy fuerte por aquel entonces. Por suerte, no se lastimó, pues el otoño estaba en su apogeo y un gran montón de hojas lo salvó de romperse un brazo.

Al bajar le extendí una mano en ayuda, pero él lejos de aceptarla terminó jalándome a mi misma hacia el montón.

_Idiota._

Pensé entre risas, aunque la verdad era que no me sorprendía. Había conocido a Jackson Overland a la edad de 4 años en el patio escolar, aunque en realidad éramos vecinos. Él era un tonto, el tipo de niño que se la pasaba siendo el dolor de muelas de la maestra y fingía roncar a todo pulmón cuando los demás tratábamos de dormir la siesta. También era el niño más fastidioso del planeta, o al menos, lo era conmigo; por alguna razón siempre fui yo su blanco de burlas: Cuando había que enseñarle a alguien la rata que había capturado: Juno. Si tenía un hielo en la mano ¿a quién se lo metía por la espalda? A Juno. Si tenía ganas de cuestionar los dibujos garabateados de sus compañeros, la primera siempre era Juno. Si su ingeniosa mente terminaba por darle algún apodo bonito como "pecosa" ¿a quién se lo ponía? A mí, Juno. Incluso en los juegos del recreo, siempre era yo a la quien le dirigía los balonazos y a la que trataba de encantar o atrapar primero.

-¡Es un tonto!-. Me quejaba con mi madre todas las tardes saliendo de la escuela. Y siempre era la misma historia ÉL ME MOLESTABA pero siempre de manera diferente, tenía que darle crédito. Era muy creativo.

-Te molesta por qué le gustas-. Siempre me respondía mi madre, sin despegar ni un segundo la vista de la cocina o de la tela que estaba cosiendo.

-¿Y me castiga por ser bonita?-. Le pregunté incrédula, por lo menos si a mí me gustaba alguien no me portaba como un mosquito fastidioso y molesto. Estaba convencida de que él me odiaba, casi tanto como yo a él. Mi madre solo rió.

-Digamos que sí.

En mis año me la pase detestándolo. Como siempre era un bobo, pero lo peor era que sus boberías hasta cierto punto me parecían divertidas. Después de la escuela, como nunca me hablaba, encendía a sus nuevos blancos de burlas. Quebraba siempre las ventanas de los Frank con balones, piedras, incluso bolas de nieve (aun me pregunto cómo lo hizo) lo más gracioso era que él señor Frank, un viejo amargado rondando los cuarenta en ese entonces, lo odiaba de una manera realista: siempre lo regañaba, lo acusaba con sus padres, incluso le lanzaba piedras cuando lo veía, nunca le pegó por supuesto, pero se bien que quería hacerlo. Su otro blanco era Randall Cleaver, un niño estúpido y prepotente hasta la fecha, era hijo del alcalde y su casa estaba hecha de concreto, era uno de los más ricos del pueblo, pero aún así, iba a nuestra escuela. Él también me odiaba, pero de una manera mucho peor, me empujaba, me insultaba, me… en fin, quería matarme desde que, cuando teníamos 4 años, "accidentalmente" libere a una mariposa que él había capturado. Hey, él quería meterle agujas en las alas, yo tenía que hacer algo. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía hacia Jack, desde que usaban pañales, según creo, se habían llevado pésimo. Competían por todo y para todo, desde quién escupía más lejos hasta las luchas a puño limpio, en teoría, pues alguien siempre terminaba haciendo trampa. No había ganador especifico, tenían sus altos y sus bajos, aunque yo siempre ganaba en los escupitajos (si, lo hacía) ellos se turnaban para ganar y perder. Me parecía estúpido. En realidad no me agradaba ninguno de ellos, pero siempre sentí cierta preferencia hacia Jack, por lo menos él no era un asesino de mariposas… hasta donde sabía.

A los 7 yo era un desastre de niña. Siempre la primera en responder de forma hiriente, reírse a carcajadas, jugar con los niños en cualquiera de sus locuras (es verdad, tengo los moretones que lo prueban) o romper mis vestidos a la altura de las rodillas, entre otras cosas. Me la vivía despeinada, sucia, y con las extremidades raspadas por todos lados. Era ruda, simple y, según decía mi madre muy enojada, masculina "Pero mírala ¡parece un niño!" siempre repetía mi mamá a mi abuela y a mi padre. Mi padre, él también me odiaba, o bien, adoraba pegarme.

Yo era muy torpe, torpe enserio. Rompía cualquier cosa frágil que se me pusiera en el camino. Eso me bastaba para tener mi trasero lleno de marcas de golpes, algunas de cinturón, otras de zapatos, de mano ¡y algunas hasta de vara! Mi infancia la viví con marcas moradas en mi reta guardia; según ellos me las merecía, y puede que sí, era muy contestona y, como lo dije antes, ¡MUY TORPE! Además de floja, no me gustaba hacer nada que tuviera que ver con un esfuerzo físico más grande que el de mover un dedo, bien pensado, ni siquiera me gustaba escribir por más de tres minutos. Y eso, según mi mamá, no era apropiado para ninguna "Señorita y futura madre"

Una de las noches más importantes de mi vida pasó por esas razones. A mis siete años acababa de romper entera la vajilla de porcelana de mi abuela, que era muy cara y muy significativa ¡No era mi culpa! Yo solo quería una galleta, si ellos habían decidido ponerlas hasta arriba de los platos caros no era mi problema. Ella no se molesto pero mis padres sí, cinturón en mano me dijeron que me acercara. A esa edad yo ya no era ninguna tonta ingenua, sabía que me golpearían y eso de andar por ahí con las pompas moradas no me agradaba demasiado. Sin pensarlo más me di la media vuelta y eché a correr hacia afuera.

-¡June si vienes te doy uno, pero si te alcanzo te voy a dar tres!-. Me gritaba mi padre mientras me perseguía por todo el campo hacia el bosque. Creyó que me convencería, ja que tonto, no contaba con que yo quería cero, no uno.

Finalmente logré llegar al inició del bosque, por donde estaba el lago y la ultima casita, la de los Overland, se alzaba antes de llegar a la espesura boscosa total. Yo ya estaba muy cansada para ese entonces, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y yo era muy veloz, pero me cansaba demasiado rápido. Los gritos de advertencia y maldiciones resonaban en mis oídos cuando choque con un árbol en mi camino a internarme en el bosque.

-Hey saludó desde la copa del pino el hijo mayor de los Overland. Levanté la vista muy mareada y lo encontré riéndose a carcajadas de mí, mientras se colgaba de la rama más baja del árbol, que estaba cerca de un metro y veinte por encima de mi cabeza.- Bonita forma de chocar con un árbol, pecosa, es impresionante .

Sorprendentemente no lo insulté en el acto, estaba demasiado preocupada por mantener mi trasero a salvo como para ponerme a discutir con el bobo. Así que hice algo que jamás en mi corta vida pensé hacer: pedirle ayuda.

-Ayúdame a dije desesperada mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al tronco del árbol. Jack se tensó, estaba segura de que él estaba tan perdido por mi suplica como yo. Parecía como que su boca iba a decir que no cuando el grito de mi papá sobre cómo me iban a quedar las pompas si me atrapaba, me parece, lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

-No hables fuerte. Dame la ordenó en bajito y yo me apresuré a obedecer. Hasta ese momento jamás me había subido a un árbol así de alto, además de que no sabía cómo trepar un pino por mí sola, así que el niño tuvo que subirme él solo a jalones, tenía suerte de que pesara poco. Entre jadeos y un par de maldiciones en voz baja logró subirme en el último segundo al árbol y me apretujó contra el tronco del pino para después ponerse enfrente de mí, lo que funcionó como un buen escondite, para cuando llegó mi papá no había ni rastro de mi.

-Oye llamó desde el piso y el soltó un inocente "¿mmm?" tan propio de él que mi padre no sospechó nada.- ¿Has visto a mi hija June pasar por aquí?

-Eh… ¿La pecosa?-. Inquirió él solo para molestarme y, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, me resistí a empujarlo del árbol.

-Sí, ella.

-Ah sí, la vi corriendo por aquí como una loca. Se metió en el bosque-. Le indicó con la mano a lo lejos y mi papá fue luego de expresar un ligero "gracias" y sólo así pude respirar tranquila, mi trasero estaba a salvo por una noche más aunque seguramente mañana me golpearía tan fuerte que ni me podría sentar, pero entonces no me importaba; mi abuela siempre me decía que había que vivir el presente como fuera y dejar para luego el futuro, y esa mentalidad me gustaba mucho más que él "piensa en tu vida, en tu futuro, porque si no lo haces fracasaras" demasiado estrés para mí.

-Ya se fue, pecosa-. Me avisó Jack haciéndose a un lado y yo sólo suspiré aliviada.- ¿Qué hiciste para que se pusiera así?-. Preguntó genuinamente interesado. Me tomo un rato decidirme pero al final se lo conté todo: la galleta, los platos, mi grosera contestación y el escapar de una paliza; todo eso me llevaba a ese lugar, a estar hablando encima de un pino con él. Y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación civilizada con Jack, sin gritos, insultos, sonrisas socarronas o sentidos figurados con un gran sarcasmo de por medio, teníamos una conversación perfecta, casi amistosa; Claro, solo hablaba con él porque necesitaba escupirle todo eso a alguien pero bueeh, algo era algo. Pareció comprender mi situación, lo que me sorprendió en gran manera. Al parecer, a él le pasaba lo mismo, sólo que en vez de recibir golpes como yo, a él lo mandaban a limpiar y lo detestaba. Esa situación rara y empática fue la que lo impulsó a decir eso que tanto me sorprendió.

-¿Te gustaría pasar a mi casa? Hace frio-. Me preguntó al tiempo que me obsequiaba una sonrisa, no una sarcástica y burlona, si no una completamente amable y linda.

-Seguro-. Respondí un poco fuera de mi misma. En otro caso me habría reído en su cara y preguntado cuál era el truco, pero, en ese momento, no tenía de sospechas de ninguna trampa así que acepté de inmediato. Además él tenía razón, ese día estaba helando.

Cuando bajamos del árbol, a regañadientes y un empujón por parte de Jack hacía mí, me invitó a entrar a su casa. Era un poco más pequeña que la mía, pero el doble de acogedora. Desde afuera se podía notar el cálido resplandor dorado del fuego y adentro era todo muy animado. La señora Overland le estaba haciendo muecas graciosas a un bebe llorón que descansaba en un improvisado moisés en medio de la estancia, y el señor tarareaba una canción chistosa de cuna al tiempo que tallaba un no-se-que de madera en una mesa cercana. Yo sabía por mi papá que él señor Overland era leñador y carpintero de medio tiempo así que no me sorprendió mucho su actividad.

-Jack podrías pasarme el… ¿Quién es ella?-. Exclamó el señor al verme entrar a su casa segundos después que su hijo, y este no se había molestado en avisar si quiera que existía hasta que preguntaron. Típico.

-Ah, la hija de los Everly-. Respondió simple al tiempo que dejaba caer su capa en una silla de madera. El señor me miró y yo solo sonreí incomoda.

-¿June?-. Dijo la señora Overland volviendo su vista hacia mí de pronto. Solo atiné a asentir energéticamente, no sabía ni como rayos conocía mi nombre, nunca había hablado con ella, ni siquiera mi madre lo había hecho y lo único que sabía de los Overland aparte de su apellido y de que su hijo era Jack, era pues…nada.- Nuestro hijo nos ha hablando tanto de ti, linda-. Se apresuró a agregar con una sonrisa dulce que traté de corresponder sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué?-. Articulé confundida.

-No es metió Jack sacudiendo la cabeza de una manera rápida y algo desesperada. Me causó risa pero él me dedicó una mirada tan fría como el hielo mismo que logro callarme casi instantáneamente.

-Claro que sí, no es ella aquella niña que te…

-¡Mamá! cortó Overland con un grito fastidiado que terminó por ser cómico. En efecto, todos comenzamos a reírnos, incluso el bebe de grandes ojos marrones interrumpió su llanto para soltar una carcajada tierna.

-Ya bien, me rindió la señora tras soltar otra risita que en ese momento no alcancé a comprender.- Un placer conocerte, June. Jack ¿Viene a jugar?-. Preguntó aún muy sonriente. Jack me miró, ni siquiera habíamos acordado el que íbamos a hacer en su casa, no parecía importante cuando me invitó, así que no lo sabíamos. Él suspiró.

-Sí, eso creo-. Contestó aún apenado. Sí, jugar sonaba lo más apropiado, no es que pudiéramos hacer muchas más cosas.

Nos quedamos en su habitación, que compartía con Emma el bebe, hasta muy entrada la noche. Sorprendentemente nos habíamos divertido, a pesar de estar un poco molestos por no poder salir afuera, sí que encontramos cosas que hacer adentro. Habíamos jugado a los conquistadores, peleas, escondidas, hacerle muecas a Emma, contar historias aterradoras y hablar de tonterías durante horas bajo una sabana en su cama. Aprendí tres cosas raras: 1 la cama de Jack era más cómoda que la mía. 2 Era realmente entretenido pasar tiempo con él, y eso me asustaba. 3 y tal vez la más rara: en realidad yo no lo odiaba, ni él tampoco a mí según parecía.

A la mañana siguiente, pues me había quedado a dormir en su casa, me acompañó a la mía que estaba a rebosar de una atmosfera de estrés y preocupación. Entre los dos nos inventamos una ridícula historia sobre como yo me había perdido en el bosque y Jack me había encontrado, en realidad no me agradaba mucho el argumento de quedar como una estúpida que no sabe orientarse con mis padres, pero de eso a decirles que me quedé en la casa de los Overland y dormí en la misma cama que su hijo me prometía una serie de problemas que terminaban con yo no pudiéndome sentar en días, así que decidí seguirle el juego. Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba, incluso lo invitaron a desayunar en mi casa, y a mí me perdonaron los golpes en el trasero por los supuestos "horrores" que debí haber vivido en mi noche sola en el bosque.

-¡¿Cómo quieres pegarle!? ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes corazón, Edward?! ¡Mi hija pudo haber muerto en el bosque, piensa! madre abrazaba mi cabeza al tiempo que discutía con mi padre, y yo le lanzaba una mirada agradecida a Jack que me correspondió con una sonrisa socarrona antes de irse de mi casa. Sin duda tendría una enorme deuda con Jackson Overland desde ese momento.

Después de eso mi vida comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. Si bien él no dejó nunca de molestarme con sus bromitas tontas, ya no me las tomaba tan personales como antes. Me defendía de sus jugarretas con otras más fuertes, pero Jack nunca se quedó atrás, y así sucesivamente. En seis meses habíamos terminado de jugarnos bromas mutuamente y ahora éramos amigos. Cuando quise darme cuenta ya teníamos una rutina planeada, de la escuela a alguna de nuestras casas para comer lo que sea que cocinaran y luego de eso al campo para juntarnos con otros niños del pueblo y jugar un rato. Eso me venía bien, nunca había sido una niña demasiado sociable y me era difícil hacer amigos, sobre todo con las niñas; así que, en teoría, el haberme empezado a juntar con Jack y sus amigos era un regalo caído del cielo. De hecho si lo era, eran muy agradables de una manera rara…así como Jack. El grupito constaba de los mellizos Bach que eran unos idénticos niños rubios de ojos azules y gran talento para meterse en líos; también estaba Griffin Robinson, un nerd bajito y delgaducho que superaba mi propia flaqueza, usaba lentes de abuelo y era pelirrojo con muchas pecas, casi tantas como las mías, por lo que el tonto de Jack comenzó a apodarnos los pecosos y a decir que apostaba sus patines de hielo a que nos terminaríamos casando, y, aunque yo sabía que me quedaría con sus patines de hielo al final de cuentas, eso no lo salvo de un buen golpe. El último miembro y también la única niña además de mi era Alice Wood una niña rubia de ojos verdes, pero todos le decíamos "Candy" ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo sabía, Alice media el doble que yo de ancho y me sacaba por lo menos cabeza y media, (y eso que yo era más alta que todos los niños, incluso que Jack por varios centímetros) y ella también era muy ruda… el punto era que ella era tan dulce como yo femenina y la verdad, yo parecía un niño con cabello largo y vestido, así que ustedes dirán.

Hacíamos de todo, literalmente. Desde jugar con animales, bolas de nieve, pelotas, niños más pequeños, todo. También éramos expertos para meternos en problemas, quebrando accidentalmente las ventanas de los vecinos y haciendo rabiar a las niñas presumidas del pueblo. Candy lo veía como traición a su género pero a mí me divertía enormemente, era una especie de venganza para cuando me llamaban fenómeno niña/niño o marimacha…en fin, era un placer hacerlas enojar.

Adoraba a todos mis amigos. Alice era genial, los mellizos muy graciosos y torpes, Griffin era adorable, pero Jack…Jack era el mejor de todos, sin lugar a dudas. Era divertido, amable, genial y mi mejor amigo al que quería sobre todas las cosas. Si, en ocasiones era un fastidio andante y me molestaba mucho el que dijera que sería la futura señora Robinson, pero yo era capaz de pasar todo eso por alto. No sé… el siempre estaba para mi, siempre. Incluso me había convencido que tener un hermano no era tan terrible como había pensado, lo que me ayudó mucho cuando me enteré que mamá estaba embarazada de nuevo. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente y nunca recibíamos un castigo si el otro no lo hacía, era gracioso; perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que nos ayudábamos a salir de problemas hábilmente y cuando fracasábamos miserablemente, esas veces abundaban más.

Al formar parte del grupillo de niños más problemático del pueblo, regaños y golpes no me faltaron, así como las sugerencias de buscarme nuevos amigos llovieron del cielo. Pero si ellos creían que de verdad dejaría de juntarme con ellos, estaban más que retrasados mentalmente. Por primera vez en mis 9 años de existencia tenía amigos de verdad e incondicionales y me valía un comino lo que los mayores pensaran de eso. Me funcionó durante un año. Ustedes creerán que era sencillo sobrellevar algo como eso, pero que tu mejor amigo fuera hombre no era algo especialmente fácil de digerir en Burguess, a los 7 realmente no les importaba con quien te juntaras, pero a los 10 con 6 años faltándote para darte en casamiento la situación era preocupante y mal vista por los ojos curiosos del pueblo y más si eras una "niña problema" como yo, dando situaciones incomodas, por ejemplo el asunto de la iglesia.

Cada domingo, desde que tenía memoria, era obligatorio ir a la iglesia con tus mejores ropas y bien peinada. Desde los ocho, los niños y yo solíamos sentarnos en la banca más alejada del escenario donde predicaban, así en cuanto los demás cerraban los ojos para rezar nosotros salíamos corriendo hacia los jardines, y ahora nos acompañaba la pequeña Emma Overland, de tres años, que escapaba del acto religioso junto con todos, agarrada fuertemente de la mano de su hermano como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ja, la niña era adorable.

Pocas veces nos llegaron a descubrir, procurábamos no llamar mucho la atención pero si Griffin terminaba chocando con un pilar que sostenía un objeto frágil y este se hacía añicos en el suelo, pues no era muy fácil de ignorar. La cosa es que cuando el jarrón se hizo añicos Jack, Emma, mi hermanito y yo nos quedamos a recoger los pedazos en un intento por borrar la evidencia y... no salió nada bien. Emma y William fueron excusados por ser bebes aún, pero Jack y yo fuimos regañados por el padre en pleno acto religioso con medio pueblo o más viéndonos. Fue horrible, no solo les bastó recriminarnos por nuestro "pésimo comportamiento" si no que se fue a temas mucho más extensos: la pésima crianza, la irresponsabilidad, lo indecente que era que una chica y un chico fueran amigos de "esa magnitud", que era obra del demonio, que la lujuria nos atacaba y no sé cuantas tonterías más, no lo recuerdo y no quiero hacerlo. Todo concluyó en que el padre dijo que terminaríamos casándonos Overland y yo para enmendar "nuestro pecado". Yo me sentí sonrojar al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa incrédula y Jack se soltó riendo inesperadamente para luego preguntar si era una broma de muy mal gusto. El público soltó una carcajada. El padre que se creía el mismísimo papa del vaticano en Roma enrojeció de rabia al notar que su advertencia era tachada de menos y nos condenó a mí y a Jack a limpiar el templo luego de que se acabara el culto. Ahí nuestra risa paró en seco para convertirse en protestas inconformes pero nada nos libró de hacer la limpieza ese día. Claro que no era nuestra culpa, fue Griffin quien rompió el jarrón pero ninguno se atrevió a delatarlo, éramos amigos después de todo.

Esa no fue la única vez que tuvimos problemas con la iglesia del pueblo. A los trece mis amigos y yo ya no éramos tan unidos como antes, con el problema de que el ciclo escolar concluiría junto con la vida en el colegio para salir al mundo real, era realmente estresante charlar con ellos. En lugar de eso me empecé a juntar más con mi hermano y sus amigos Stephanie Lies y, para mi suerte, Emma Overland. Emma era genial y muy tierna, pero lo que realmente adoraba de que mi hermano se juntara con ella es que Jack siempre estaba con ella para todos lados, por lo menos me quedaba Jack para hablar cuando los niños decidían que ya no querían jugar más y preferían hacer cosas de "grandes" junto con Jack y conmigo. Un día nublado mi hermano retó a Jack a hacer repicar la campana de la iglesia, y como siempre el muy tonto aceptó. Sonó la primera campanada y yo... me le uní, honestamente me había pasado la vida fantaseando con tocar la campana así que no desaproveche la oportunidad de hacerla sonar una y otra vez, pero al rato me di cuenta porque mi madre siempre me decía que no la tocara. Minutos después estábamos rodeados por la multitud del pueblo que nos miraba enojados. Al parecer si la campana no sonaba para misa significaba problemas y muy graves. Me castigaron una semana sin salir, ya que para esa fecha yo ya era una jovencita y que me dieran de nalgadas no era muy normal a los trece. En cuanto a Jack no le vi ni el polvo en todo el mes, charlando con Emma en el prado me enteré de que seguía castigado y que su padre había amenazado con meterlo de sacerdote por semejante tontería, me reí mucho, gracias a dios no lo había hecho.

A los 14 ya habíamos terminado la escuela primaria y, como ninguno de nosotros tenía suficientes recursos para seguir estudiando, intentábamos hacer algo de nuestra vida. Alice se había ido del pueblo y los gemelos ayudaban en la panadería de su padre; Griffin intentaba ser leñador aunque no podía mantener el hacha en alto por más de unos minutos. Yo estaba pérdida en la duda y me limitaba a ayudar en casa y Jack... bueno, él intentaba aprender por si solo el oficio de carpintero. Su padre había muerto un par de meses atrás de pulmonía, o congelación o neumonía, no estoy segura completamente. Jack estaba destrozado al igual que la señora Overland y Emma, que a sus seis años, también lo estaba, aunque no entendía completamente el hecho de que su papá nunca iba a volver con ella y, según Jack, tal vez era mejor así.

El luto le duró a la familia Overland la mayor parte del año y no los culpaba, perder a un ser tan querido tenía que ser duro, y yo lo sabía. Había perdido a mi abuela un año atrás y ella era como una segunda madre para mí, así que, en cierta forma, podía entenderlos. Y así pensando me las arreglé para tolerar los arrebatos emocionales de Jack cada vez que recordaba a su padre, hacía de todo: Desde molestarse con todo el mundo, gritar, guardar absoluto silencio o, algunas escasas veces, llorar en mi presencia. Todos esos cambios de humor le ahuyentaron a Jack muchas compañías y prospectas interesadas en él (aunque eso último no me molestaba demasiado, en fin). A Jack le gustaba estar solo cuando estaba triste, sin embargo, cada que lo permitía, o Emma o yo estábamos ahí; generalmente Emma cuando estaba triste o yo cuando necesitaba que alguien le calmara su enojo exagerado. Procuraba hacerlo de manera calmada y racional pero eso no significaba que me abstuviera de regañarlo fuertemente cuando se le pasaba su tono al dirigirse a mí.

Para la suerte de todos, en el invierno Jack ya había recuperado su sonrisa burlona y divertida y se la pasaba jugueteando con los niños y conmigo por aquí y por allá. Causando destrozos, haciendo bromitas pesadas y haciendo enojar a las personas de todo tipo. No lo sé, nunca perdió el toque para las jugarretas que todos los demás sí.

-¡No seas aburrida, June!-. Me insistía Overland desde la ventana de mi casa rodeado por niños.- sólo es una vuelta al bosque ¡Vamos!

Yo miré la prenda que estaba cosiendo sobre mi regazo. Sí, ya estaba trabajando de costurera con mi madre desde el verano pasado y lo odiaba, pero era lo único en lo que podía trabajar según me decían mis padres. Yo quería ser una bombera del pueblo, ya saben, esos que apagan el fuego cuando algo se prendía en llamas, tenía práctica ya que era muy adepta a incendiar cualquier cosa inflamable, pero soñar con un trabajo así, destinado para hombres, era una tontería. Así que me la pasaba los días intentando coser inútiles prendas de ropa.

-De acuerdo-. Acepté finalmente aventando el horroroso suéter de lana por detrás de mi hombro y salí corriendo junto con los niños por el campo hasta el bosque, huyendo cobardemente de los gritos de mis padres que estaban en el umbral de mi puerta ordenándome que volviera.

Así se me iban los días, jugando a ser una costurera hasta que mi madre se descuidara para escapar al bosque en busca de una libertad que creía perdida en la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre era diferente, un día al lago a nadar o patinar cuando el tiempo lo permitía, jugar con a la pelota, otras a competir por quien lograba subir el árbol más alto (me rompí un par de veces el brazo por eso) colgarnos de una rama a otra, jugar a las muñecas las niñas y yo, hacer carreras o contar historias de terror muy mediocres que, en vez de asustarnos, nos terminaban partiendo de la risa. Era muy divertido, como volver a ser una niña en todo su esplendor.

Mis padres y conocidos no dejaban de decirme que madurara y me comportara como la mujer que era, pero yo no quería, me resistía a eso. No quería ni trabajar, ni ser madre, ni envejecer, ni convertirme en la señora de ningún idiota, al igual que Jack, que sentía lo mismo que yo. Eso era un consuelo. Podía decir con toda seguridad que éramos los únicos jóvenes de 15 años y medio que no tenían trabajo fijo o un compromiso oficial para casarse pronto. Eso me venía bien, yo no quería un esposo y él, según me decía, le seguía teniendo cierto asco a las niñas.

-¿Asco?-. Le pregunté un día soleado en el que ambos estábamos tumbados en el prado, observando el paso de las nubes mientras los pequeños estaban en la escuela.

-Sí. Son muy raras, nunca me eh podido llevar del todo bien con respondió sin siquiera mirarme, poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Yo soy una chica, tarado-. Repliqué molesta golpeándolo en el hombro.

-Ja, si ya lo sé-. Me pellizcó la nariz juguetonamente y yo le tiré un manotazo, molesta.- Lo noté desde que te vi, June… aunque tenía mis dudas.

Suspiré.

-¿Y entonces?

-Eres diferente.

-¿A qué?

-A todas las que no son contestó sonriendo y yo fruncí el ceño levemente.

-¿Me lo debo tomar como un insulto? í poniendo los ojos en blanco, por lo general cuando alguien decía "diferente" lo que quería decir era "rara".- Overland, sí me vuelves a decir que parezco un hombre te voy a…

-No lo decía por eso-. Me cortó entre risas.- Y, yo nunca te vi como a un hombre… como una mascota si pero…-. Lo golpee en el brazo y el sonrío.- Por eso eres diferente, pecosa.

No comprendí lo que quiso decir pero, por lo menos, sabía que no estaba mofándose de mí al decir eso. Con el paso de las estaciones cedí un poco a las exigencias de mi mamá y tuve un novio: Joseph Andrews, que me perseguía desde los catorce, a ser sincera él nunca me gustó de verdad de verdad, me parecía, además, que no era ni el chico más listo ni el más original, pero ¡ah! ¡Estaba tan guapo! Sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro azabache me derretían. Era de los 5 mejores del pueblo, junto con Jack, pero eso no venía al caso. Duramos un mes, a mi gran pesar; de esa experiencia había aprendido algo muy peculiar sobre mí: Me cansaba de los novios con facilidad. Literal, a los dos días el tipo comenzó a asfixiarme, emocionalmente porque no me dejaba ser y físicamente porque me abrazaba tan fuerte que amenazaba con sacarme el aire de los pulmones; y nunca dejé que me besara, en primer lugar porque me parecía poco higiénico compartir saliva con otra persona, y, en segundo, si lo iba a hacer algún día quería que fuera con alguien que me importara de verdad, no solo por su linda cara.

Mi madre lo comprendió y dejó que terminara con él, alegrándose por lo menos de que su hija no era de las "volteadas" que no les gustaban los hombres. Fanny y Emma se emocionaban cuando yo les contaba de Joe, pero jamás las vi más felices que cuando dije que había terminado con él, sobre todo a Emma le gustó la idea.

-¿Por qué tan felices?-. Les pregunté confundida mientras les hacía trenzas en el cabello a las dos.

-No era para ti-. Contestó La castaña hermana de Jack con una risita.

-Ah ¿no?-. Inquirí sonriendo.- ¿Y quién sí, eh?

-Es un secreto-. Respondió Stephany con un aire sospechoso, más yo solo atiné a asentir a ignorar el asunto.

Con el fin de mi relación, Overland volvió a hablarme. El mes pasado cuando le comenté que tenía novio él se puso muy raro y se fue de ahí sin decir nada más que un "bien por ti" en voz baja, yo me saque un poco de onda pero no le di importancia, Jack podía ser muy bipolar en ocasiones. A la mañana siguiente él me evitó y todos los días siguientes también. Me sentí muy mal durante ese periodo, y cuando lo interceptaba en el mercado a algún otro lado para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba, él me evadía con alguna tonta excusa y se iba junto con Emma muy deprisa. Me dejaba con la boca abierta y humeante el muy tarado.

Yo era demasiado cabeza dura en ese tiempo como para darme cuenta de lo que le sucedía, ser muy espabilada no era una de mis virtudes ¡Pero expresar lo que me molestaba sí! y eso me causó muchos problemas. A Overland no le faltaban fans, era guapo, muy guapo ¿De qué servía negarlo? su cabello castaño y sus enormes ojos marrones trastornaban a más de una chica en el pueblo. Me ponía celosa, no estaba muy segura porque, ya que lo consideraba como a un hermano desde pequeña, pero en cuanto una tipa de cabello bonito se le acercaba meneando las caderas de manera antinatural mi instinto posesivo entraba en acción y me metía entre ellos con cualquier tonto y ridículo motivo que hacía reír a Jack y a la chica… bueno, digamos que a ella no le parecía muy "gracioso" que yo me apareciera en medio de su conquista preguntando que fruta era su preferida. Y yo lo sabía, sabía que estaba fastidiando a la chica en cuestión, pero no me importaba. Nadie se metía con lo que era "mío" y aunque tal vez Jack no lo fuera de esa manera "romantica", si que era mío.

A él nunca le molestó mi actitud torpe cuando interrumpía su coqueteo, aunque solía bromear más tarde sobre mis "celos enfermizos" y que yo ya sabía que solo era mío, y que solo me "amaba" a mí y que si quería que nos besáramos. Me reía mucho sobre eso y él también; era todo en broma, por supuesto. Sin embargo había a quien no le gustaba nada que yo celara a Jack, pues ella también creía que era de su propiedad desde que salieron un par de veces, la bonita del pueblo: Miriam Lawrence. Ella era el modelo de la mujer perfecta. Una rubia de cabello largo ondulado, grandes ojos "tiernos" y azules, de estatura media y muuuy curvilínea pero sin caer en lo gorda, yo envidiaba su trasero y sus pechos, que eran dos o tres veces más grandes que los míos y su reta guardia era enooorme, su rostro era totalmente per-fec-to sin nada arruinándolo, ni una triste peca, ni mancha solar, nada. Tenía que ser una marciana, pues nadie era así de perfecto (Bien, estaba celosa, no me juzguen) Yo no podía competir con ella, yo era solo una chica castaña con el rostro salpicado de pecas, con ojos cafés tan comunes y la tez pálida; alta, flacucha y descuerpada, es verdad, mis pechos eran pequeños como un par de naranjas y mi trasero no era para nada envidiable, además de poseer una pequeña barriga que me sobresalía de cuando creí que comiendo en exceso desarrollaría más cuerpo, no podía estar más equivocada. El punto es que ella me dio pelea por Overland, al parecer estaba convencida de que a mí me gustaba, lo que pudo haber sido verdad pero era demasiado tonta para notarlo, el punto es que me dijo que ya había perdido mi oportunidad y que él ahora estaba con ella. Eso me enfureció hasta no sé donde y me encendí como un pequeño fosforo en una discusión fuerte que llamó la atención de todo el pueblo. Casi, casi la golpeo. Las pequeñas Emma y Stepheny intercedieron por mi soltando insultos propios de su edad, y solo así me di cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado la pelea, me retiré con toda mi dignidad y le dije como última cosa hiriente que si quería podía quedárselo, que al fin y al cabo a Jack siempre le habían gustado las perros y ella no era muy diferente a uno.

Eso me resultó en una enemiga de por vida y en aceptar que si sentía algo por Jackson Overland, de ese algo "más que amistad" tan raro y tan improbable, así como estúpido. Después de ese día como por una semana no pude mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo ¡ni siquiera hablarle de manera normal! Cada vez que él decía mi nombre las muy traidoras piernas me comenzaban a temblar y unas nauseas extrañas se apoderaban de mi. Como si eso no fuera suficiente mi lengua también se trababa con frecuencia haciendo que mis oraciones se cortaran de manera extraña y desigual que a él le provocaba risa, y cuando eso pasaba yo salía corriendo sin más. Definitivamente odiaba esa sensación. Aún podía hablar con su madre y su hermana de manera normal, pero con él me era tan imposible que opté por huirle durante varias semanas. Lo que en si era otro problema, porque respirar se me dificultaba si él no estaba a mi lado.

-¿Te pasa algo, June? preguntó sin más un día que yo estaba demasiado distraída leyendo una historia sobre las aventuras de un porquero como para notar su presencia. De nuevo la sola mención de mi nombre en sus labios hizo que me sonrojara de inmediato.

-N-no ¿Por qué?-. Intenté sonar normal pero fallé miserablemente.

-No lo sé, eh tenido la sensación de que me evitas desde hace tiempo-. Me espetó juguetonamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado, haciendo que mi pálido rostro enrojeciera tanto como un tomate maduro.

-¿Yo? é de manera inocente haciéndome la desentendida y él asintió.-Ah, no lo había notado. Lo siento-. Dije rápido para después clavar mis ojos en el libro, evitando mirarlo a él, porque, si seguía haciéndolo, cometería una tontería.

-¿No? Qué raro, hasta mi hermanita lo notó ó mientras yo sentía su mirada como si él fuera un halcón y yo solo una patética avecilla.

-Pues Emma es muy lista-. Respondí a la evasiva.

-Lo sé ¿Has hablado mucho con Emm últimamente, verdad?-. Algo en el tono en el que lo dijo no me sonó muy bien pero continué sin darle importancia.

-Como siempre, Overland ¿Por qué?

-Me comentó algo interesante-. Me contestó con la voz un poco quebrada. Sorprendida levanté la vista y vi su pálido rostro sonrojado. Parpadeé repetidas veces, intentando aclararme la mente y pensar sobre lo que esa chiquilla le habría dicho.

Tenía mucho de donde escoger: Cuentos chinos sobre mi infancia rara, vergonzosas historias sobre mi o bien, secretos bastante personales, como que me gustaba su hermano… Sí, se lo conté un día que jugábamos verdad o reto, claro que no pensé que lo repetiría como un perico por ahí pero, al parecer, la noticia era demasiado jugosa como para no compartirla con su amado hermano. Tontería de mi parte, ya que debí haber pensado en ese acuerdo mutuo que tenían de contarse todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO. No sé de donde sacaban tanta confianza. Muchas veces charlé con Emma acerca de temas bastante privados sobre Jack, como el día que me comentó que se había orinado en su cama cuando éramos pequeños, o bien, más recientemente cuando todos en su casa comentaban que su hermano ya era "un hombre" oficialmente, claro que en ese momento no lo comprendí tan bien como ahora. En cambio, Jack sabía todos los pequeños detalles de su hermana desde que esta usaba pañales, ya que Emma se lo contaba todo sin censura. Me provocaba envidia, pues mi hermano y yo jamás habíamos sido tan unidos, nos limitábamos a jugar el uno con el otro y a veces la hacía de niñera cuando se requería, pero hasta ahí. Incluso el muy traidor me llegó a decir en ocasiones que preferiría a Jack o a Grace (la hermana de Stehpany) antes que a mí como su hermana mayor. Sabía que no lo decía enserio, pero aún así me molestaba.

-¿Te contó lo del nido del pájaro cerca del lago?-. Solté sin más sonando inocente, aunque claro que ya sabía perfectamente que no era eso, en mi mente podía escuchar a la pequeña Emma Overland gritando en su casa a todo pulmón "¡Jack, le gustas a June!"

-Eh no… ¿Hay un nido en el lago?-. Le brillaron los ojos, creí que tal vez el asunto se le habría olvidado.

-Sí í, no había tal nido.- si quieres más tarde, con los niños vamos a buscarlo ¿Te parece?

-Seguro-. Contestó alegre, para luego, ante mis ojos horrorizados, reemplazar su sonrisa boba por una expresión seria.- Pero no era eso de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿Ah no? í y él me miró.-Y… ¿Entonces que es, Jack?

-Bueno, mi…Emm, ella…-. Empezó titubeando.-Ella me dijo que… umm.

-¿Te dijo…?

-Que yo te…bueno-. Empezó a reírse dándome una perfecta visión de sus dientes blancos.- que yo te gustaba.

_Lo sabía._

Por supuesto que lo sabía, aun así intenté sonar sorprendida, aunque en realidad si lo estaba, estaba sorprendida que lo dijera entre risas, como si no le importara.

-¿Te dijo eso? é sonando despreocupada.- Vaya imaginación que tiene la pequeña ¿no? í y él bajó la vista, no estoy segura con que gesto.

-Sí…que tonterí ó de lado y yo me esforcé por devolverle el gesto.- Así que es mentira ¿Eh?

-Por supuesto, ja, que tú me gustaras que tontería ¿De dónde has sacado eso? reí sin ganas.

Para mi sorpresa, él sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Te eh dicho que jamás has sido buena mintiendo? sonrió y yo me quedé estupefacta.- Emma me lo dijo pero, en realidad, las oí en el bosque… tu ya sabes.

Abrí la boca como si me fuera a tragar el pedazote de pan más grande del mundo ¿El maldito me había escuchado y no lo había dicho? Quería matarlo, enserio que quería. Esa clase de cosas me llevaban al borde de mi coherencia y caía en otro de mis grandes defectos: arranques irracionales de ira.

-¿Qué? é casi sin creerlo, el labio me temblaba desmesuradamente y el asintió riendo.- ¡Tarado! golpee en el brazo.

-Hey ¿Por qué eres tan violenta? sobó el brazo.-Se supone que te gusto…

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Estúpido! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! grité y salí corriendo en dirección, no a mi casa, si no al lago, necesitaba enfriarme.

Noté que me seguía de cerca y me gritaba que parara, pero no le hice caso, el tipo se había estado burlando de mí y mis sentimientos ¿Y quería consideración? Jack estaba loco, siempre lo había sospechado, pero ese día lo comprobé. Sus gritos se hacía más fuertes conforme yo rebajaba el paso, pero aún así no lo escuchaba, tenía la cabeza demasiado embotada como para pensar racionalmente en algo que no fuera que él lo sabía y en como habría reaccionado ¿Se lo tomaría enserio? ¿Se habría espantado? Tal vez ¿Se había alegrado? No lo sabía y, a decir verdad, tampoco quería saberlo. Finalmente llegué al lago y me senté en el borde de este, cruzando los brazos.

-June… ó.

-Tarado.

-Por favor, no seas dramática-. Se sentó a mi lado y yo giré la cabeza.- Vamos, no es para tanto.

-Debiste decirme que lo é lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-¿Es lo que te molesta? preguntó casi sin creerlo.- ¿Qué no te haya dicho que sabía que yo te gustaba?

-Bbbuenno-. Tartamudeé. Es verdad, sonaba tonto.-Yo…

-Porque si es así es muy estú cortó.- Y en realidad…¿No crees que debiste decirme que yo te gustaba, desde el principio? preguntó encogiendo los hombros.

Por poco me reí en su cara ¿De verdad se lo tomaba tan a la ligera? Sabía que Jackson Overland era tan profundo como un charco, incluso eso era parte de su encanto, pero esto era ridículo. Esperaba que él quisiera evitarme, que me ignorara o bien, que me rechazara, cualquier cosa menos que se lo tomara tan normal, como si la cosa fuera algo de todos los días.

-No me agrada eso de que se burlen de mí en mi cara-. Respondí.

-No me iba a burlar de ó sonriéndome de medio lado. Lo miré incrédula.

-¿No?... ¿Y… qué hubieras hecho…si te lo hubiese dicho? é muy interesada al tiempo que sus orbes cafés se clavaban en las mías. El río por lo bajo.

-Para saberlo tienes que contestó astutamente desviando la mirada. Yo sonreí un poco, pues lo que estaba haciéndome era un juego, y yo amaba los juegos… y más si tenía todas las de ganar, como en ese momento. Suspiré para deshacerme de ese nudo en mi garganta y tragué un poco de saliva.

-Me gustas, Jackson solté sintiendo las mejillas arder. Seguro mi primera y última confesión de ese tipo, era algo importante en mi vida, más sin embargo Jack actuaba como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Ya lo sé-. Respondió con un tono presumido, haciéndose el gracioso según él. Yo lo golpeé en el brazo, fingiéndome molesta, aunque en realidad si lo estaba en parte ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así? Pero bueno, así era Jack.-Ya, perdón. Continúa, se pone interesante.

-¿Yo te gusto?-. Inquirí la pregunta de oro, aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta, pero, aun así, me daba un poco de miedo preguntárselo, me preocupaba que dijera lo impensable y que nuestra amistad se arruinara para siempre. El se relamió los labios y sonrió con malicia.

-No puedo decirte-. Me confesó.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Me da vergüenza-. Articuló así de simple.- ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos? Me pones nervioso.

-Por dios, Overland-. Me quejé cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quieres que te diga o no?-. Me preguntó enarcando las cejas. Rodé la vista, pero, finalmente, obedecí y cerré los ojos.- Sin trampas-. Me advirtió cubriéndome los ojos con su mano, como si tuviera dudas de mis intenciones.

-Sin trampas-. Asentí algo fastidiada y lo escuche reírse nerviosamente.

-¿No ves nada?

-No seas pesado, Jack.

El dijo "Sí, si" en voz baja y yo contuve el aliento. Descendió sobre mi muy lentamente, haciéndome sentir escalofríos al notar el suave roce de su aliento contra la piel de mi cuello al susúrrame al oído, como si fuera el secreto más grande de la vida, un simple…

-Sí.

Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y sonreí como nunca en la vida. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me comencé a reír al verlo tan rojo y avergonzado. Él me vio a los ojos muy levemente, como si no fuera capaz de mantenerme la mirada y sonrió mostrando un poco sus dientes. Yo di un suspiro de alivio.

-Dios Jack, casi me das un infarto por los recriminé intentando sonar molesta, sin mucho éxito. Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Pues es tu ó cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Oh ¿De verdad? é una ceja.

-Sí, si no anduvieras de bocona por todos lados, como siempre, y te hubieras esperado un par de días más, ahora no estarías en esta situació miró burlón.- Pues yo había pensado en decírtelo desde que terminaste con el torpe de Joe.

Me reí.

- ¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero lo echaste todo a pellizcó la nariz y yo me eché a reír nerviosamente.- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te beso, me besas o nos besamos?-. Propuso cómicamente y yo le sonreí. Esa frase me la venía diciendo desde los 12 cada que terminábamos en una situación incómoda o tensa, por supuesto siempre bromeaba, pero, esta vez, la propuesta iba cargada de verdad.

-Umm-. Me froté la barbilla teatralmente, roja como una manzana.- Nos besamos-. Respondí bajando la vista, avergonzada. Yo estaba bromeando, pero, en el fondo, eso es lo que más quería de verdad.

Jack no respondió, esperaba que se riera o soltara otro comentario bobo, pero, en lugar de eso, colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, más cerca de lo que nunca estuve con otra persona en mi vida. Lo miré confundida y el bajó la vista.

-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?-. Me preguntó en un tono más inocente de lo normal.

No pude responderle con palabras así que limité a asentir casi imperceptiblemente. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, no sabía bien que esperar ya que nunca antes había dado un beso en mi vida, de hecho, el que estuviera a punto de hacerlo, y con mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, me parecía tan surrealista y falso, como si estuviera dentro de un confuso sueño del que despertaría en la mejor parte. Me aferré al sueño de algún modo, rogando por no despertar antes de que pasara. Y, en efecto, no lo hice. Él me besó, fue un contacto tímido y algo corto, apenas algo más que un beso de pico. Un pequeño y virginal primer beso, incluso podría parecer algo ñoño a nuestra edad, pero bastó para despertar en mí un mundo de sensaciones parecidas a los rayos de las tormentas eléctricas, que me recorrían de pies a cabeza, revolviéndome el estomago peor que la comida de mi tía Johann.

Al terminar nos quedamos mirando, sonreí aliviada, púes él había sentido lo mismo que yo por el beso, eso me alegraba, la verdad temía que se decepcionara al ver que yo no sabía besar, pero ja, al parecer, estábamos en las mismas. Me acarició la mejilla izquierda suavemente mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Bien, creo que solo quedan dos cosas por aclarar-. Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Cuáles?-. Interrogué confundida, yo no parecía tener nada más en mi mente.

-Tú, Juno Everly, mi mejor amiga desde siempre-. Empezó dándome un apretón de manos.- Quieres… ¿Quieres ser, oficialmente, mi novia?

Me tomé mi tiempo en responder, analizándolo, disfrutándolo y haciéndolo sufrir, disfrutaba ver su cara de preocupación, para después concluir en una sola palabra, que estaba esperando decir.

-Sí-. Respondí un poco más formalmente de lo que quería.-Sí-. Repetí soltando mi emoción.- Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí casi gritando y me cubrí la boca como acto reflejo al ver mi alegría desbordada.- Sí-. Terminé seriamente, según yo.

Jack rió.

-Bien-. Dijo en un suspiro aliviado.

Ambos nos levantamos del suelo y volvimos al pueblo, que, sin los niños corriendo por todos lados, parecía algo vacio.

-Eh ¿Cuál era la segunda cosa? pregunté a Jack al llegar al pueblo.

-Ah sí, mi mamá te invitó a comer ¿Vienes?

-Seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Sorprendentemente, esa fue de las últimas conversaciones relativamente normales que pude mantener con Jack durante meses. A decir verdad, como ninguno de los dos tenía suficiente experiencia con las relaciones, no sabíamos cómo actuar ¿Qué se hacía con un novio? ¿De qué se debía hablar con él? ¿Tenía que sacarlo a pasear? Ni idea. El primer mes de noviazgo fue, por sobre todas las cosas, incomodo. ¡Incomodo en todas sus formas! En primera porque, como dije, ni Jack ni yo sabíamos como portarnos el uno con el otro, nos limitábamos a tomarnos la mano en público mientras caminábamos o a besarnos como un par de infantes hasta que nos cansábamos de practicar para hacerlo mejor, ya ni siquiera podíamos hablar de manera normal, no teníamos ni tema de conversación "apropiado" porque se suponía que ya no podíamos hablar de las trivialidades de siempre, ni bromear pues estaba mal visto, además temía hartarlo con mis chistes malos de siempre y, aunque él no lo dijera, creo que le pasaba lo mismo. De un tiempo acá dejó de llamarme pecosa para dirigirse a mí como Juno, ni siquiera me decía June; así que yo, para no desentonar, también comencé a llamarlo Jackson. Me sentía como estúpida, pero buehh. Otra cosa incomoda fue la exagerada alegría de nuestras familias, sobre todo de la mía. Si bien la señora Overland y la pequeña Emma casi saltaron de felicidad cuando se enteraron de la noticia, no fue nada comparado con lo que pasó en mi casa. Mi padre quería ahorcarlo, si las miradas mataran…. Decir que mi mamá casi se abalanzó sobre Jack cuando se dio cuenta era poco decir ¡Porque si lo hizo! Cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver como mi progenitora le saltaba encima para darle un enoooorme abrazo de oso, agradecida con él por no "dejarme morir sola (y virgen)" Curioso, porque antes no le agradaba demasiado. No aguanté ni un segundo más de esa locura y lo arrastré afuera de mi casa.

-¡Vuelve cuando puedas, hijo! O… ¡O quieras! ¡Trátalo bien June! mi madre desde el umbral de mi puerta y yo… yo solo quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. Pero, para mi sorpresa, Jack comenzó a reírse. Fue como un alivio instantáneo para mí, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo oía reírse con tanta despreocupación en mi presencia. Con los niños seguía siendo el mismo, pero, si llegábamos a coincidir entre juegos, la incomodidad regresaba.

Qué se riera esa vez fue como un bote salvavidas (o salva relaciones?) ya que yo también me reí y comenzamos a burlarnos de las reacciones de nuestras familias, y de cuál fue la más chistosa. Me sentí como en los viejos tiempos, y en efecto, esos tiempos habían regresado para quedarse. Desde ese día decidimos que actuaríamos igual que siempre. Nos volvimos a llamar como habituábamos, nos seguíamos metiendo en líos, charlábamos de las mismas tonterías y nos carcajeábamos con los pequeños a todas horas, no obstante, no todo fue igual que antes. Cuando los niños estaban en la escuela abundaban los buenos momentos en los que actuábamos como una verdadera pareja… a nuestra manera, claro.

Viví momentos hermosos, torpes, tiernos y ¿Por qué no? ¡También muy divertidos! Como esa vez que Jack me regaló una rosa del Jardín de los Mason, que cortó de contrabando sin saber que tenían un perro enorme, peludo, colmilludo y muy bravo. Lo persiguió por todo el campo y ¡A mí también! Hasta que logramos llegar a un pino de altura considerable, Dios ese perro parecía un oso. La flor llegó un poco deshojada, pero seguía siendo hermosa y él me la entregó, aunque me pinché los dedos (y dolió) aún así la sostuve para olfatearla. Mmm, recién cortada, no cabía duda.

-¿Me gané algo especial? preguntó Overland entre los ladridos de ese perro rabioso.

Yo asentí entre risas y lo besé ¡Y lo mordí! "Me hiciste lo que ese perro no" Se quejaba Jack sobándose el labio, no le presté atención, sin embargo al rato se desquitó. También solíamos pasear de un lado a otro y charlar o estarnos en el lago jugueteando según la estación. A mí me gustaba estar ahí especialmente en verano, mi estación favorita; adoraba mojarme, nadar, dejar que él sol tostara mi piel pálida, o bucear hasta tocar el fondo del lago, aunque este se encontrara como a tres o cuatro metros en su parte más profunda. Jack no compartía eso conmigo, siempre le molestó mucho el calor del verano, de hecho, si se exponía al sol directamente por más de un par de horas su nariz comenzaba a sangrar instantáneamente, y también se desesperaba muy rápido si el día era soleado y caluroso. No, Jack prefería el invierno sin lugar a dudas; podría jurar que su actividad favorita era jugar a las guerrillas de nieve sin importar lo húmedo y resfriado que saliera después, ignoraba incluso los punzones de dolor en las piernas cuando salía a la nieve totalmente descalzo, adoraba hacer muñecos de nieve y claro, patinar. Patinábamos en el lago cuando este estaba lo suficientemente sólido, a veces solos, a veces con los niños, a veces solo Jack y Emma,en ocaciones me invitaban pero, honestamente, nunca me inspiró demasiada confianza eso de andar sobre hielo frágil. Soñé varias veces que el hielo se descabrajaba bajo alguien y este no podía salir de las aguas, no estaba segura de si era yo la que caía del hielo y moría, pero no iría a averiguarlo; así que casi siempre daba largas sobre lo de meterme a patinar, aunque las veces que lo había hecho era divertido no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier segundo el hielo se rompería; Y, si no era debajo de mí, posiblemente de alguien a quien quería tanto como a mí misma.

Con todo y todo ese año fue el mejor de toda mi vida. Por primera vez era completamente feliz y alegre, y hasta ese sentimiento de insectos en el estomago, que al principio me parecía molesto, comenzaba a hacerse adictivo. Cada minuto de cada día me la pasaba sonriendo y anhelando, anhelando el mañana llena de ilusiones. Creo que se notaba, hasta mi mamá solía bromear conmigo sobre que se me entumecería la cara de sonreír tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. Incluso el más mínimo detalle, como escuchar su nombre aunque fuera a la distancia, Dios, podía arreglarme hasta la peor de las mañanas. Y cuando lo veía sonreír era como si el mundo a mi alrededor se evaporara y, si antes era distraída, ahora estaba peor que nunca. Llegué a coser suéteres al revés y a quemar la sopa (eso me dijeron) incluso con los niños mi cabeza estaba en otro mundo, necesitaban sacudirme un par de veces para devolverme a la realidad. Es que todo era simplemente perfecto, yo amaba a alguien de verdad y él, según me había confesado el día de mi cumpleaños, también me amaba. No era esa clase de amor estúpido que provocaba las risitas de los críos en el patio de juegos y del que todas las chicas de mi edad solían presumir. Eso era falso y lo mío, lo mío era verdadero. Demasiado real, intenso, demasiado profundo para hablar de ello, ni siquiera para pensarlo mucho. Trataba de ignorarlo para no sentirme tan dependiente. Así que no éramos la típica pareja de cursis que se decían poemas a cada rato, lo manteníamos natural, sin necesidad de palabras, solo se sentía.

Las estaciones pasaron más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, yo ya tenía 17 y Jack estaba próximo a cumplir los 18, ya éramos bastante mayores y la palabra indiscreta de "matrimonio" resonaba por todos lados, no por nuestra boca , claro, pero por la de nuestros conocidos sí: familia, padres, amigos, vecinos ¡Incluso a los niños les fascinaba la idea! Emma y Fanny discutían sobre quien sería la niña de las flores y de que vestido ponerme, incluso mi hermanito un día charló "de hombre a hombre" con Jack sobre mí, no me dejaron oír, solo sé que Jack llegó riendo y me mencionó algo de que fuera alistando un traje blanco. No lo comprendí en ese entonces, hasta unas semanas después.

Un glorioso día de otoño con el cielo azul sin ninguna nube opacándolo, me lo propuso. Estábamos sentados en las raíces del árbol del ahorcado, un viejo pino gigantesco frente a la casa de los Overland y el lago, del que contaba la leyenda de que dos amantes separados por sus familias habían preferido pender juntos del árbol toda la muerte que vivir separados. Nunca lo creí, para mí que solo era una copia barata de romeo y Julieta, pero servía de buena historia de terror para espantar a los críos llorones que no se querían ir a dormir. El caso es que solo estábamos revolviendo el agua con unos palos cuando él de repente se puso muy tenso. Le pregunté que le pasaba de manera natural y él me desvió la mirada.

Le tomó un rato explicar más o menos que le pasaba, su lengua se trababa en cada oración y no era capaz de mantenerme la mirada. Supongo que debí darme cuenta, pero como lo dije antes: Cabeza dura. Finalmente se las arregló para sacar una pequeña argolla de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Contuve un grito de emoción-pánico cuando lo vi ponerse de rodillas.

-¡¿Q-qué crees que haces?! é con la voz temblorosa mientras miraba asombrada lo que acontecía delante de mi nariz.-¡Jack!

Jack suspiró de una manera nerviosa, como para darse valor.

-No lo arruines, por ó con dificultad. Lo traducí como un _cállate y escucha._ Y eso mismo hice, porque no tenía opción. Respiró hondo y prosiguió- June, digo, Juno Everly Adams, te conozco desde siempre y te quería pedir… pedir-. Pausó un minuto y juro que mi corazón también

-Respira las palabras, Jack-. Le sugerí inhalando y exhalando de manera teatral.

-June…

-Respira, todo está en orden.

-Es que yo…yo tu… tuyo, tú… le enredaron las palabras.- ¡Maldición!¡Quiero que te cases conmigo!

Finalizó apretando los ojos, como esperando un golpe y yo me quedé más helada que un tempano de hielo.

_¿Qué?_

_¡¿Qué?! _

-Jack!…-. Dije y no me salió nada más. No sabía ni que decir, parecía estar muda, quería decir tantas cosas pero no pude abrir la boca. Una broma. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, pero, sin embargo, sabía bien que no era así. Lo conocía lo suficiente para notar a los dos segundos cuando hablaba enserio y cuando no, y en ese momento sabía que él no estaba jugando.

-¿Eso es un no?-. Su expresión se oscureció y yo reaccioné de inmediato, como un grito estrangulado salió de mi garganta.

-¡No!

-¿No?

-Quiero decir sí. Digo no, es que… -. Corregí con voz ahogada, ni yo misma me entendía.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sí o no? ó a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.- Escucha sé que no soy un chico muy…

-¡NO!-. Grité y juró que todos los pájaros salieron volando espantados. Jack me miró alzando una ceja.- Es decir, no podría decir que no. Es que… oh, ni yo me entiendo-. Me acomodé tímidamente un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.-No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres que diga?

Jack suspiró, cansado.

-Podrías decir que si, para empezar-. Se veía molesto. Yo me eché a reír muy fuerte.- ¿Qué?

-¿Enserio? ¿Creíste que diría que no? eso lo dije todo. Él me sonrió.-Eres un torpe.

-Y tu futuro esposo-. Me espetó sonriente. Yo suspiré

-Pues… ya no estoy tan segura….

Esa fue su respuesta. Él resopló y me tiró agua a la cara para luego decirme que era una perversa. Probablemente debí hacerle lo mismo pero sólo atine a lanzarme sobre él en un gran abrazo y luego lo besé, lo besé muchas veces. Es demasiado meloso para describirlo. Después de una exagerada demostración de cariño, contemplé mi argolla: Un delicado anillo dorado ¡De oro! Con líneas entrelazadas a todo alrededor y una pequeña piedra azul claro coronándolo. Me encantó demasiado y se lo enseñé a mamá ese día; y ella se encargó de mostrárselo al pueblo entero. Por dios.

Una mañana, la mañana del solsticio de invierno, mamá me encargó un favor especial: Ella quería que fuera hasta los límites de la colonia para recoger una mercancía de lana, telas, hilos, agujas y demás cosas para costura, que un tipo en carreta iba a dejarme. Acepté pues no me quedaba de otra y me llevé arrastrando al latoso de mi hermano por el bosque. Al pasar por el lago pude distinguir a los hermanos Overland al borde del lago, seguramente iban a patinar. No quería molestarlos pero mi hermano tenía otros planes.

-¡Hey Emma! gritó y la niña vino corriendo hacia nosotros como un rayo. Se detuvo a abrazarme.- ¿Qué están haciendo tú y Jack?

-Vamos a ó ella sonriendo.- ¿Y ustedes?

-A un í suspirando.- Y eso me recuerda que ya nos vamos.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? ó Jack.

-Mamá se pondrá como loca si llego é.- Despídete Will, nos vamos. Adiós.

-Quédense un rato-. Dijo Jack.-No les robaremos mucho tiempo.

-¡Sí! ¡Por favooor, Juny! rogó Emma y casi cedí, pero sacando fuerza de voluntad de mi vientre recordé lo fúrica que se pondría mi madre. Y yo no quería quedarme sin salir.

-Lo siento, Emm. Tal vez más tarde ¿De acuerdo? revolví el cabello bruscamente. Continué ignorando las protestas de los Overland y mi hermano, insinuando que podrían acompañarnos incluso, pero yo sabía que eso sería aburrido para ellos, siguieron un rato más hasta que finalmente se rindieron y nos dejaron marchar. Me despedí de los dos hermanos con un beso en la mejilla, aunque Jack me mordió la mejilla al hacerlo, como símbolo de protesta. Le di un empujón ligero, un pequeño beso y me fui con mi hermano.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-. Les grité al alejarme con mi hermano por el bosque.

-¡Igual ustedes! ¡Estaremos bien! respondieron a gritos. Asentí y seguimos caminando.

La entrega había salido bien, aunque mi hermanito no dejaba de quejarse de que le dolían mucho las piernas, y los pies y que quería ir al baño. Ya saben, esas niñerías. Volvimos al pueblecito poco antes del atardecer pues nos habíamos ido temprano, sabía decisión. Si nos hubiéramos quedado a jugar con Emma y Jack posiblemente hubiéramos llegado en la noche, y andar por él bosque solos, un niño y una muchacha, y a oscuras, era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte con tu propia sangre. Así de simple. Pero, por suerte, habíamos llegado antes de eso.

Al entrar a los terrenos de Burguess sospeché desde el principio que algo andaba mal. Al caminar noté la aglomeración de hombres que estaban a las orillas del lago, picoteando el hielo. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda e instantáneamente mande a mi hermano a casa . Al acercarme a las personas, todas ellas me evitaban, o, si tan siquiera se dignaban a hablarme, procuraban no mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué paso en el lago? pregunté al señor Barlette, un amigo cercano de mi papá. Pero él tampoco estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme.

-Deberías ir a casa-. Me dijo, alegando que esto era de tratarse en familia. Tras protestar un par de veces finalmente acepté sus términos y me marché.

Por todo el pueblo notaba un sospechoso frio constante al entrar en contacto con mi presencia; las personas paraban de hablar y me dirigían tensas miradas hasta que me iba, miradas que me hacía brotar un sudor frio y pegajoso bajándome por la sien. Al llegar finalmente a mi casa, esperaba ver a mi madre limpiando o tejiendo, a mi hermanito jugando, a mi padre trabajando en algo o durmiendo, pero no. Todos estaban sentados en un tenso círculo alrededor de una mesita en la pequeña estancia, también estaban mis tíos y primos, completamente callados. Deseche rápidamente la idea de que esto era una reunión familiar. Nadie hablaba, solo me miraban con los labios apretados y los ojos temblorosos. Mi madre tenía aspecto de haber lagrimeado un poco.

-¡June!-. Sollozó mi madre corriendo para atraparme en un incomodo abrazo de varios minutos. Me miró de pies a cabeza lagrimeando, como para asegurarse de que si fuera real.

-¿Qué tienen?-. Les expresé cuando finalmente me soltó, dejando caer la lana en una silla.

-Eh, hija… ó mi madre poniendo su delicada mano en mi hombro, como si quisiera consolarme.- Lo lamento tanto.

-¿Por qué?-. Dije confundida, y asustada al mismo tiempo.

Todos se alejaron instintivamente y se retrajeron en sus asientos. Justo cuando creí que nadie respondería, pasó. Por la boca de Mary Katherin , mi prima pequeña de casi seis años.

-Tu novio ha muerto y mis tíos creían que tú habías muerto tambié ó sin siquiera inmutarse un poco.

_¿Qué?_

_¡¿Qué?!_

Me quedé helada. Incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa, inclusive procesar la noticia.

-Lo ven-. Habló mi hermano, satisfecho.- Les dije que no estaba muerta, les dije que se había quedado en el lago. Les dije.

Mi padre se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a carraspear. Puso su gran mano áspera en mi hombro, como consuelo. Lo miré, atónita.

-Encontraron al muchacho esta mañana en el lago.

Me avisó, lúgubre. Tragué en seco y pude notar que estaba temblando. Mil cosas querían escaparse de mi boca. Preguntas, respuestas, negativas a creerlo. Pero mi garganta estaba bloqueada por un enorme nudo de lágrimas retenidas.

-No-. Negué encontrando por fin mi voz.- No.

-Lo siento tanto, hija-. Expresó mamá.

í sacudiendo la cabeza.- Jack no ha podido ahogarse, sabía nadar muy bien.

Mi padre suspiró.

-Creen… creemos que se golpeó la cabeza con el hielo, y la temperatura del agua no ayudó mucho en sucasa.

-No-. Volteé a todos lados, con la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara, de que alguien me dijera que era una broma, pero solo me encontré con las miradas gélidas de mi familia.- No.

-Lo lamento.

-¡No!-. Estaba chillando.- ¡No, no te creo! ¡Estás mintiendo!-. Retrocedí de todos, enloquecida. Entre todas las miradas encontré la de mi hermano "_¿Y si te mueres?" _recordé lo que a menudo preguntaba "¿_Qué pasa cuando te mueres?"_.- No-. Le dije específicamente a él.- ¡No!

Salí corriendo con las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de mis ojos. _Jack-muerto-novio-tú-tú-**tú**_. Las palabras se hacían nudos en mi cabeza y terminaban oprimiendo mi garganta aún más, como si llorar no fuese suficiente, como si necesitara liberar más, mucho más. ¿A dónde debería ir? Estaba pérdida, sola, completamente sola. Pérdida en un mundo en el que Jackson Overland ya no existía, y en el que nunca jamás volvería a hacerlo. Nunca más verlo reír, sonreír, enojarse o entristecerse. Nunca más verlo. Nunca. Jack. Ahogado en el lago. El lago que tanto amaba y que tantas alegrías le había traído a todos. Doloroso. Horroroso. Irónico. Cruel ironía de la vida. La maldita vida que Jack ya no poseía. Nunca más. Corrí hasta llegar al callejón oscuro entre la casa de los Olzzon y los Baker, y allí me derrumbe sobre mí misma. Me hice un ovillo en el suelo, atacada por múltiples ataques de llanto continuó. Justo cuando creía que por fin me había secado, cascadas de lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos, negándose a parar. Llanto. Gemidos lastimeros. Pequeños gritos. Todo me dejaba aún más destrozada de lo que ya estaba, y con más ganas de llorar de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Él era tan joven, tan amado, con toda una vida por delante ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en el lago? Él amaba ese lago, y yo, y todos; era como un segundo hogar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había muerto? Me había abandonado y arrojado cruelmente hacia el mundo de la tristeza, un mundo que, gracias a él, nunca había conocido. Y que también por su causa había caído en él. Podía verlo, en el cielo, riéndose de mí, burlándose de mis lágrimas, llamándome dramática desde lo alto. Diciendo que tenía razón cuando me decía que lo era todo para mí. Y lo era. Por fin me daba cuenta. Y él no estaba. Nunca estaría.

Al cabo de un rato otro sollozo se unió a los míos. Un quejido agudo e infantil que provenía de un rincón del callejón en total sombra. Casi arrastrándome me acerqué ahí, para encontrarme con la pequeña Emma Overland tirada en la nieve, llorando a mares. Instintivamente olvidé gran parte de mi dolor y me acerqué a ella e intenté consolarla acariciándole el cabello. Ella me abrazó al instante.

-¡Fue mi culpa, June! ¡Fue mi culpa! consternada agarrándose fuertemente a mi cuello. Verla llorar de esa manera me encogía el corazón.

-No, nena, no fue tu culpa. Claro que no-. Le repetí y repetía, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Todos lo dicen. Pero ellos no saben-. Sollozó.- Me iba a caer yo, y mi hermano me salvó y se murió por mi culpa ¡Mi culpa!

Me pasé el resto del tiempo intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Y yo me sentía peor. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía yo ser tan egoísta? Emma y la señora Overland también lo habían perdido, y yo que me creía la que más sufría por su muerte. Emma cargando con la culpa de creer que mató a su hermano. La señora Overland también culpándose por dejarlos ir a patinar; pudo perder dos hijos en un solo día. Llanto y más llanto. Amigos, familia. Yo, yo también sufría, pero no era la única; tampoco la peor, su hermanita lo era. La hermanita a la que amó tanto para dar su vida por ella. Le decía a la pequeña que a Jack no le gustaría verla así, y, como no me lo creería si yo también lloraba a cantaros, me tragué el dolor, lo enterré en lo profundo de mi alma y lo reemplacé por una sonrisa dolida. Comencé a contarle cosas. A Emma le gustaba que rememorara los momentos con su hermano. En su casa, en el lago, castigados y todas las bromas. La hacían sonreír un poco. Yo sentía mi alma partiéndose en mi interior, lo que menos quería era recordarlo, pero, por Emma, podía soportarlo. Finalmente se quedó dormida en mis brazos, agotada por tanto llorar. La cargué en brazos con mis pocas fuerzas a través del pueblo hacia su casa. La luna aún no se asomaba entre los árboles.

Se la entregué a la señora Overland y lloré otro rato con ella.

-Los hijos no deben morir primero que sus padres-. Me dijo intentando contener su llanto cubriéndose la boca. Eso me llegó al corazón.

La mañana siguiente se hicieron los preparativos para el funeral de Jack. La caja sin el cuerpo fue enterrada y sepultada al lado de la tumba de su padre. La señora Overland intentaba no perder la cordura cuando lo enterraban. Yo intentaba no mirar, intentaba distraerme, no pensar en Jack sepultado para siempre… aunque eso jamás sería así. El cadáver de él nunca fue hallado, lo que creyeron haber encontrado los hombres aquel día resultó no ser más que la sombra de las mismas personas. La búsqueda había durado todo un día, pero el cuerpo jamás apareció. Como si se hubiera evaporado de la nada. Las malas lenguas decían que había sido maldecido o poseído y que el cuerpo del chico deambulaba por los bosques. Los esperanzados niños creían que aún estaba vivo. Aunque la esperanza desaparecía día con día.

Cada semana los niños, Emma o la señora Overland íbamos y le llevábamos flores al lago, no tenía sentido dejarlas en el sepulcro donde él no estaba. La pequeña hermanita era la que más flores llevaba, las no me olvides nunca faltaban, las veíamos flotar, marchitarse y hundirse en el lago. Desapareciendo para siempre, igual que Jack. Ya que nunca tuvimos el placer de verle de nuevo desde que cayó, ni siquiera muerto. La vida y la mala suerte nos lo habían negado.

"El tiempo lo cura todo" Decían mis padres, decían los conocidos, la familia, los pocos amigos. Y todos ellos se equivocaban. ¡El tiempo no me curaba nada! Si por demás lo hacía todo más grande. Todo el maldito invierno de ese año sentí como que Jack no había muerto. Su malvada y siniestra presencia me acompañaba siempre. Cada mañana nevada sentía el impulso de salir corriendo a su casa, segura de que lo encontraría, de que ya estaría en su patio haciendo municiones de nieve, listo para jugar, pero nada; no estaba. Cuando caminaba por el bosque con los niños, intentando hacer bromas, sentía que Jack estaba con nosotros, que si me volteaba lo suficientemente rápido le vería caminando como si nada. Tampoco. Cuando estaba sola en el lago, maldiciéndolo en mi mente por habérselo llevado, podría jurar que había oído la voz de Jack cerca de mi oído, como si estuviera sentado a mi lado. Muchas ocasiones, segura de haber escuchado su risa a través del bosque, salí corriendo en su búsqueda, llamándole, gritándole, riéndome, tan llena de la esperanza de verlo reír, soñar, respirar. Pero nunca logré encontrarlo. Era como si lo tuviera justo frente a mí, como si se burlara, como si fuera un maldito juego de escondidas del que yo siempre sería la perdedora. Su presencia no se iba, no me dejaba avanzar. Mis padres creían que estaba loca, los del pueblo que era bruja. Gracias al cielo que aquí no había santa inquisición, ya podía verme en la horca…. Sin embargo no era a la única que le pasaba, Emma me había dicho un día que sentía que su hermano le acompañaba.

-Así como un ángel guardián-. Me dijo mirando al cielo con una actitud soñadora.- ¿Tiene sentido?

-Por supuesto. Te salvó, es ló sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto.

-Sí. A veces creo que me habla ¿Los ángeles hablan?

No lo sabía.

-Yo supongo que sí.

La teoría del ángel guardián explicaría muchas cosas. Como el porqué de que Jack verdaderamente nunca se había ido del pueblo. Incluso cuando llegó la primavera, y se notaba considerablemente su falta, jamás sentí que se había marchado del todo. Quizá era un alma perdida, esas cosas pasaban, según decían, pero la idea era tan repugnante que luchaba por sacármela de la cabeza en las noches oscuras; esas en las que me imaginaba al chico vagando por el mundo sin sentido alguno, completamente solo, sin su sonrisa. Aterrador.

¿Se puede caer en media depresión? ¿De día ser medio normal para la gente y desmoronarte en las noches entre las cuatro paredes de tu habitación? ¿Es bueno? ¿Tiene sentido poder tener hambre y comer pero que la comida sepa a ceniza en tu boca? ¿Es bueno sonreír por puro compromiso? ¿Es normal no ser feliz, simplemente fingir que lo eres? ¿Tiene algún sentido? Todos los días me lo preguntaba. Cuando intentaba hacer chistes para los niños, comer para no preocupar a mis papás, ser amable, sonreír… cuando me escondía entre el amparo de mis cobijas y a la luz de una vela mis ojos aguaban hasta no poder más. Mi vida no tenía sentido. No tenía vida. La supuestamente vida alegre era completamente vacía y falsa; y la real, la triste, era demasiado patética para aceptarla como mi modo de existir. Sin Jack nada tenía sentido ni razón. Aunque suene muy dramático, siempre estuve con él, no sabía cómo vivir si no estaba conmigo. Fue mi amigo, mi hermano, mi otro yo, mi novio, la persona a la que más he amado y me la quitaron ¿Y quieren que siga adelante? El mundo está loco.

Ocultar el dolor no sirve. Nuca ha servido y nunca servirá. Es más que obvio que si no dejas la herida al aire para que sane esta tardara más en cerrar, pero si la encierras en un oscuro y sucio rincón podría infectarse y doler más. Y eso es lo que me pasaba. Pero compartir mis sentimientos no era una opción.

-Él habría querido que siguieras con tu vida-. Era lo que todos me decían. Enserio necesitaba una amiga mujer de mi edad, pero ya era tarde para eso.

Con todo logré subsistir hasta el verano. Seis meses habían parecido años por el desgaste emocional, el entumecimiento y el dolor de la pérdida se supondría que ya debían de haber pasado, pero, todas las noches, mi almohada terminaba empapada de lágrimas. Para al día siguiente limpiar el estropicio de mi rostro y fingir ser feliz. Patético. Pero eso pronto llegaría a su fin.

Sucedió una noche que mis padres estaban fuera, la sopa se cocía en la estufa y todo lo demás estaba en calma y silencio salvo por el incesante "cri-cri" de los grillos del patio. Mi hermano roncaba en su habitación y yo estaba perdida en la inmensidad de la ventana, contemplando la esplendida luna llena que alumbraba todo. Había luna llena el día que Jack murió…. Me saqué el pensamiento de la cabeza antes de que mis ojos pudieran humedecerse y me quedé dormida con algo de esfuerzo. Tuve un inquietante sueño del que desperté sobresaltada, no me acuerdo exactamente que era, en ese momento solo atiné a echarme a toser como loca al aspirar el humo toxico que llenaba mi casa.

-¡Un incendio!

Un incendio demasiado avanzado, la parte de la cocina y estancia estaba cubierta de llamas grandes y enormes, la puerta de mi habitación y la de mi hermanito comenzaba a ceder, al igual que la estructura. Desperté a Will inmediatamente, tosía en sueños y no se levantaba. Ambos conocíamos todo el protocolo para sobrevivir a situaciones así. Llenos de pánico y bastante histéricos, nos agachamos e intentamos buscar una salida a gatas. Las paredes estaban hirviendo y la estructura cedía. Nadie parecía advertir el incendio, nuestra casa estaba bastante alejada de las otras y, al parecer, los otros adultos, como mis padres, estarían en esas reuniones del pueblo. No había opción de escape alguna, más que la pequeña ventana del baño. Sin pensar intenté hacer pasar a mi hermano por ahí, pero él se resistía.

-¡No! ¡No, June! ¡No te dejaré! y luchaba, pero nada podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. Lo empujé con demasiada fuerza hacia afuera, tan fuerte que la estructura de la casa crujió. Él cayó al suelo y siguió gritando mi nombre una y otra vez desde afuera.- ¡June, June! ¡Juny!

Todo era una ardiente pesadilla, las paredes crujían y el techo parecía querer venírseme encima.

-¡Corre, ve por ayuda! ordené entre toses. Él dudo.- ¡No podre salir sin ayuda! ¡Vete! ¡Ya!

Finalmente escuche sus pasos correr apresurados hacia la casa del alcalde. Me tumbe en el piso junto a una rendija que dejaba entrar un poco de oxigeno. Fui fuerte y me quedé ahí sin hacer nada más que respirar y pensar, pensar en muchas cosas. ¿Sobrevivir? Para cuando llegaran sería tarde, yo lo sabía, pero mi hermano no tenía porque saberlo. Él estaba bien y eso importaba. Hice una nota mental agradeciéndole a todos mis seres queridos, a mis pocos y buenos amigos, a mi hermanito, a mi familia, papá, mamá, a gente tanto viva como muerta que marcó mi vida, a la señora Overland y a su esposo, a Jack…. Y el mundo, o el techo más exactamente, se me vino encima.

Todo pareció ser dolor por inquietantes segundos, para luego ser reemplazado con una calma y una brillante luz plateada cerniéndose encima de mí, al ser rodeada por la oscuridad de la noche. Una cara familiar, una que tenía brillantes ojos azules y cabello ¿blanco? Se atravesó en mi campo de visión. Me miró, lo miré un poco a través de mis pestañas entre cerradas, y, tras un segundo de sorpresa, lo reconocí.

_-Jack-._ Sonreí en un último suspiro hasta arrastrarme en el oscuro olvido de un profundo sueño.

Uno del que jamás despertaré.

**FIN**


End file.
